Metal Part I
Metal Part I is Tier 9 playable content that contains the open world zone Metal Gotham City with daily and weekly missions, the challenge Metal Pt. I: Scarlet Speedster, the 4 player operation Metal Pt. I: Batcave Breach, the 8 player operations Metal Pt. I: False Idols and Metal Pt. I: Monsters of Metal. Episode 35: Metal Part I was released on September 12th, 2019. Access to Metal Part I is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $9.99. Story Metal Gotham City The Batman Who Laughs has unleashed chaos on Gotham City to keep Batman’s allies from finding the Dark Knight. Dark Multiverse energy is infecting people, turning them into threats. He's cracked open Arkham Asylum, sending escaped inmates to run amok. Nightwing wants to protect Gotham City in Batman's absence. Killer Croc wants to protect his home turf. A mysterious benefactor has hired Deathstroke to gather exotic metals. Heroes and villains are working together to save the city from a greater threat. Metal Pt. I: Scarlet Speedster Central City is in disarray. Dark lightning bolts are striking randomly, causing fear and chaos. Criminals in the city are taking advantage of the situation, looting businesses and mugging citizens. Heroes arrive to help while the speedsters are occupied, while villains get a tip from Calculator that this could be a good opportunity. Calculator has also asked villains to secure dead drops from heists executed during the chaos. Metal Pt. I: Batcave Breach Nightwing sends a distress call. He and Robin are in the Batcave, pinned down by its automated defenses run amok. Oracle and Calculator have formed a loose alliance to stop what appears to be a metahuman pandemic spreading through Gotham City. Oracle uses Justice League teleporters to get heroes and villains alike to the Batcave. Metal Pt. I: False Idols The Merciless has arrived on Olympus, searching for something. He defeated the gods that tried to stop him. Hades fled to his nether realm while Ares traveled to Themyscira, searching for the Sunblade. Ares believes it can hurt The Merciless. Heroes and villains alike join Wonder Woman in her own search for the Sunblade. Metal Pt. I: Monsters of Metal The Batman Who Laughs has given powerful metal cards to some of Batman's rogues, and those rogues are using them to reshape Gotham City's reality to their whims. Characters The combat rating of the enemies is 281 for the episode and 266 for the event. Locations Content Equipment In order to get the maximum item level of 243 (purple), 241 (blue) or 239 (green) from attuned gear the player character needs to have a minimum combat rating of 275 (purple), 274 (blue) or 273 (green). Missions Metal Gotham City Challenge *Metal Pt. I: Scarlet Speedster 4 Player Operation *Metal Pt. I: Batcave Breach 8 Player Operation *Metal Pt. I: False Idols *Metal Pt. I: Monsters of Metal Misc *Metal Resonator Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections Feats Base Items Trivia *With the release of this episode the attuned gear from The Vault in the Psycho style has been upgraded from item level 10-220 to 10-230. Trailer Gallery EP 761.jpg EBq7XuXWwAE8vcF.jpg EEMtBJXXYAU2oM-.jpg large.jpg EP 223.jpg External Links Wikipedia Category:Episode